A qualquer lugar, se for com você
by telps
Summary: Uma viagem, dois desconhecidos buscam entender acontecimentos passados e acabam se encontrando. Poderiam duas pessoas tão diferentes se completarem? Fic UA.


Apesar de ser fã velha de Saint Seiya e ter idéias nada castas a respeito desses meninos mesmo na época da extinta manchete, acabei me desafiando a tentar escrever uma fic deles apenas agora. Não sei o motivo. Então por favor, sejam gentis comigo, é a primeira vez que escrevo algo e crio coragem de publicar. Ah, fic UA. Os casais são os que eu gosto e a personalidade deles é como eu as percebo, pode ser que para alguns seja OOC ou não, mas esse tipo de percepção é meio subjetiva...

Ah, se você não gosta de Saint Seiya, Yaoi, cenas de sexo entre homens, etc, faça um favor a mim e toda a humanidade: ali no canto direito superior da sua tela tem um "x" vermelho. É só clicar nele.

Disclaimer: Essa fic foi escrita sem fins comerciais, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Kurumada Masami...  
mas bem que alguns dos dourados poderiam me pertencer...

CAP 01

Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha direita enquanto observava a esteira a sua frente rodando, vazia. Já fazia 15 minutos que havia desembarcado, mas nada das malas de seu vôo serem entregues. Embora estivesse bastante impaciente, quem o olhasse imaginaria ser aquele homem um poço de tranquilidade, totalmente alheio à irritação sentida por alguns ali. Não poderia haver engano maior. Embora não manifestasse facilmente seus sentimentos, por dentro estava bastante inquieto. Perto de si um grupo de passageiros conversava animadamente, sem se darem conta da longa espera que incomodava o ruivo.

Olhou novamente o relógio. 20 minutos. Alguns começavam a mostrar mais preocupação, conferindo na tela acima da esteira se seria ali mesmo que as malas seriam entregues.

[ Atenas → Rodes Pegasus Airlines 15h20 Portão 20G]

Era ali mesmo, não restava dúvidas. Olhou mais uma vez no relógio, dando um leve suspiro. 25 minutos. Alguns começavam a reclamar alto e criticar a companhia aérea entre si. O ruivo a tudo observava com seu olhar impassível, quase um desprezo ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Por dentro analisava as reações das pessoas à sua volta. Sempre conseguia manter a calma e analisar friamente os fatos. Achava uma perda de tempo as reclamações daqueles ali que não eram dirigidas a nada nem a ninguém. Girou sobre os calcanhares e começou a caminhar em direção ao guichê da companhia. Iria questionar diretamente a algum atendente o motivo da demora na entrega das malas. Era uma pessoa prática, acima de tudo.

Seu caminhar foi interrompido por um anúncio no alto-falante do saguão.

- "O comandante Seiya, em nome da Pegasus Airlines, pede as mais sinceras desculpas aos passageiros do vôo 109. Por problemas de ordem técnica ocorreu um atraso na descarga das malas dos senhores passageiros. Dentro de instantes começaremos a entregá-las no setor 3. Mais uma vez nos desculpamos pelos transtornos causados e contamos com a compreensão de todos".

Do outro lado da esteira um loiro de cabelos levemente cacheados ria disfarçadamente das desculpas dadas. _"Problemas técnicos? Aposto que deixaram essa tarefa nas mãos de uns pirralhos com pouco treino e prática, e acabaram se perdendo... E que nome mais estranho desse comandante, nem parece grego..."_.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da esteira entrando em movimento. Aparentemente, finalmente Seiya e sua equipe tinham conseguido dar conta de umas simples malas. O loiro sorriu, um sorriso bonito e largo ao ver que sua mochila era a primeira a aparecer. _"Ah, mas eu tenho muita sorte mesmo..."_.

Do outro lado do salão, separados pelas malas que circulavam, o coração de um certo ruivo pareceu falhar uma batida. As pupilas de seus olhos azuis se dilataramm, mas ninguém, além de si mesmo, percebeu isso. Sentiu-se extremamente incomodado com aquilo. Não com as malas, o atraso, a aparente falta de planejamento e organização da companhia aérea. Isso não era importante o suficiente para causar aquele tipo de reação em si. O que o deixou tão irrequieto foram as reações que teve diante do sorriso de um homem que nunca viu e que, muito provavelmente, nunca mais voltaria a ver. Um completo estranho, loiro de olhos verdes e sorriso perfeito, pegando sua bagagem num aeroporto de uma ilha grega, que conseguia afetá-lo de uma maneira...

Suas emoções o intrigavam. Mil ideias passavam por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo, tentativas de entender, racionalizar o ocorrido. Tudo em vão. Seus pensamentos ficaram ainda mais confusos quando viu quando o loiro pegou sua mochila, encaixando-a facilmente nas costas, apesar de ser visivelmente pesada. Embora não se considerasse uma pessoa forte fora do comum, gostava de cuidar de sua aparência. Frequentava a academia, e gostava de praticar esportes aos finais de semana. Isso lhe garantia um corpo de musculatura bem definida e pele bronzeada. Enxergou quando ele arrumou os cachos loiros que haviam ficado presos ao colocar a mochila, pôs-se a caminhar em direção à saída. O ruivo de cabelos compridos parecia ter esquecido de respirar quando o tal rapaz passou ao seu lado, se dirigindo ao salão principal do aeroporto, cuja porta estava bem atrás dele.

Mas quando estava saindo, o loiro sentiu um cheiro, ou melhor, um perfume que o intrigou. Um aroma cítrico, leve e fresco, mas que não se lembrava de já ter sentido. Virou-se para trás, tentando identificar de onde vinha, mas deu de cara com uma massa de pessoas caminhando na mesma direção, a saída do saguão. Se conformando em não descobrir a fonte daquele perfume, voltou a caminhar junto da multidão.

O ruivo de olhos azuis parecia estar em transe. Ficou ainda alguns segundos fitando o nada, pensando no ocorrido, em suas reações, em seus motivos. Desistiu de tentar achar respostas para o que era, evidentemente, algo de pouca importância. Sim, era exatamente isso. Não precisava se preocupar com algo que não iria afetar sua vida. Somente naquele momento percebeu sua mala completar mais uma volta, sabe-se lá de quantas, na esteira. Aguardou pacientemente ela retornar, afinal não iria sair correndo atrás de uma mala pelo aeroporto. Pegou-a, percebendo ser um dos últimos a sair de lá. Brigou consigo mesmo, mentalmente. _"Ótimo, agora vai levar quanto tempo para conseguir um táxi daqui?"_.

Observou um dos folhetos turísticos que havia pego antes de embarcar. O aeroporto ficava numa porção mais ao oeste da ilha, afastado cerca de 15km da cidade de Rodes, capital da Ilha de Rodes. _"Quanta criatividade..."_, pensou, soltando um leve suspiro com ar de enfado. Saindo do salão de desembarque, observou alguns dos passageiros que vieram no mesmo vôo sendo cumprimentados, abraçados e beijados por amigos e familiares. O clima quente e o calor do povo mediterrâneo o incomodavam de certa forma. Embora a Grécia fosse conhecida por seu clima ensolarado, havia decidido fazer a viagem no fim do outono, numa tentativa de sobreviver ao calor grego fustigante. Embora seus amigos tenham criticado sua decisão, afinal Grécia era sinônimo de praias, cruzeiros e sol, foi resoluto em sua decisão.

Não era nada daquilo que buscava em sua viagem. Queria conhecer um pouco mais da história, arquitetura e mitologia gregas, algo que o fascinava desde criança. Lembrava-se de se deitar e observar as estrelas, tentando localizar as constelações que lia a respeito nos livros de astronomia de seu pai. Isso quando seu pai ainda era vivo. Não entendia quase nada das explicações, mas tentava achar os mesmos desenhos e combinações no céu estrelado. Cresceu e seu interesse pelo cosmos não diminuiu, pelo contrário.

Mas agora estava ali, sozinho, em ninguém que fosse buscá-lo no aeroporto, observando a longa fila de passageiros aguardando um táxi que havia se formado. Leu o folheto mais uma vez. Aparentemente havia um ônibus que podia levá-lo ao centro, que deveria partir dali há 10 minutos. Do ponto final teria que caminhar ou pegar um táxi até seu destino. Resignado, pôs-se a esperar o tal ônibus.

Sendo já o próximo da vez a aguardar o táxi, o loiro de olhos verdes enfeitou seu rosto com o belo sorriso mais uma vez. Sentia-se muito feliz por estar fazendo aquela viagem naquele momento de sua vida, e também pela sorte que tivera até então. Como conseguiu pegar rapidamente sua mala, tinha se colocado logo no início da fila para um táxi. O dia estava ensolarado e até quente para ser começo de Novembro. Os deuses realmente gostavam de si, tinha certeza disso.

Subiu no táxi que parou à sua frente, informando ao motorista o endereço. Olhou o relógio: 16:10. Deveria chegar no hostel antes das 17:00. Descansaria um pouco, tomaria um banho e sairia para jantar... no dia seguinte levantaria cedo para explorar a cidade!

Ainda no aeroporto, o homem de olhos azuis olhava o ônibus que havia acabado de chegar. O motorista informou que seriam 35 minutos até o centro da cidade de Rodes. Após olhar o mapa percebeu que seu destino não era tão longe do ponto final do ônibus, e achou que poderia caminhar até lá. Fez as contas, e achou que teria sorte se conseguisse chegar antes das 18:00. Esboçou um sorriso amargo e se conformou com o horário. Como não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo, não adiantava gastar suas energias se remoendo. Adquiriu sua face de impassividade mais uma vez. Talvez por isso seus amigos o chamassem de frio demais. Mas apenas não via sentido em se descabelar por coisas que não detinha o menor controle. Acabava passando uma imagem de uma pessoa sem emoções. Não era bem assim, por dentro tinha sentimentos como todos os outros, talvez até mais fortes que a maioria, mas não se sentia confortável em manifestá-los para todos. Era reservado e tímido, e os poucos que conseguiam se aproximar e conquistar um espaço na vida do ruivo ganhavam um amigo verdadeiro. Os mais poucos ainda que conseguiam fazê-lo perder todo o controle das suas barreiras, encontravam um homem apaixonado, carinhoso e fiel. Mas eram muito poucos os que sabiam disso.

Começou a observar a paisagem pela janela. Era de fato bonita, mas muito diferente do que estava acostumado. Quando desceu em Atenas não teve tempo de observar a cidade, pois logo pegou aquele outro vôo em direção ao Dodecaneso. Via principalmente oliveiras pela janela, que pareciam árvores ressequidas, castigadas pelo sol forte daquele país. Certa vez um colega, cujo pai era grego e a mãe sueca, havia lhe dito que o clima da Grécia só permitia crescer duas coisas: oliveiras e cabras. Começou a entender melhor aquelas palavras.

==x==x==

Exatamente como havia pensado, chegou ao hostel pouco antes das 17:00. Apoiou sua mala no chão e informou à recepcionista o número de sua reserva.

- "Uma pessoa, 4 pernoites, quarto triplo compartilhado com banheiro, correto?" - Perguntou-lhe a bela recepcionista. Concordou com o que foi dito, e ela completou - "Embora seja um quarto triplo, só temos mais uma cama ocupada. Mas seu colega de quarto ainda não chegou. Fica no 1º andar, nº 4".

O loiro agradeceu com um sorriso. Agora só restava ter um colega de quarto agradável. Sempre gostava de se hospedar em hostéis. Muitos pensavam que era por serem mais baratos, o que não era exatamente verdade. Era pela chance de conhecer pessoas de outros lugares, culturas, países. Foi assim que tinha se tornado amigo de um espanhol que certa vez fora visitar Atenas alguns anos atrás. Até hoje às vezes era surpreendido por um e-mail bem humorado dele. Esperava sinceramente que tivesse a mesma sorte desta vez... Estava precisando espairecer, mudar de ares, esquecer um pouco do que aconteceu nas últimas semanas de sua vida.

Assim que o loiro se pôs a subir as escadas, a recepcionista mais do que rapidamente pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para a amiga. "Marin, você não imagina o deus grego que acabou de se hospedar aqui! Achei que ia morrer com o sorriso dele!". Pôs o celular em cima da mesa. Será que aquele homem não tinha ideia do seu magnetismo?

A algumas quadras dali, um certo ruivo olhava cuidadosamente para um mapa da cidade. Achava um grande desrespeito visitar um país sem qualquer conhecimento da língua nacional, cultura e costumes. Por isso mesmo havia aprendido a ler o alfabeto grego e algumas palavras e frases importantes. Mas ainda assim, levava um certo tempo tentando se localizar, ler o nome das ruas e conferir no mapa se estava no caminho certo. Enfim, já tinha escurecido e eram quase 18:00 quando finalmente achou o hostel em que ficaria.

Não lhe agradava nada essa ideia de dividir um quarto com um desconhecido, mas seus amigos haviam lhe convencido que faria bem. _"Já que você não quer curtir o sol, a praia e as mulheres gregas, pelo menos fique num hostel. Vai se encontrar com gente de todo o mundo , pode até achar alguém para te fazer companhia nesse passeio intelectualóide"_. Lembrou-se do olhar cortante que lançara aos amigos, mas acabou acatando a ideia. Sim, poderia até conhecer algumas pessoas com gostos parecidos, trocar informações, aprender algo. Mas essa falta de privacidade o incomodava muito. Entretanto, a reserva e o pagamento já haviam sido feitos, e dificilmente conseguiria um cancelamento e um quarto de hotel só para si. Apesar de fim de outono, a ilha grega sempre era muito procurada pelos turistas.

- "Kalispera". - Disse num grego meio truncado. A recepcionista levantou os olhos, piscando-os repetidas vezes. Analisou rapidamente o homem à sua frente. Pele extremamente clara, cabelos longos e ruivos, olhos azuis. Sotaque meio carregado e uma bela tentativa de se comunicar na língua daquele país. Um estrangeiro.

- "Boa noite, seja bem vindo" - Respondeu em inglês, para alívio do rapaz. - "O senhor... fez reserva?" - Completou a pergunta.

- "Sim, mas o senhor é meu falecido pai. Tenho só 22 anos, pode ser menos formal" - Respondeu, mostrando o número da reserva e tentando brincar com a bela moça, mas pela expressão no rosto dela havia soado mais frio do que gostaria.

- "Peço desculpas, senh..." - Tossiu para tentar se controlar. "Certo, seu quarto fica no 1º andar, nº 4. Você terá somente um colega de quarto, que já está hospedado. Se precisar de algo a recepção funciona 24 horas...".

O loiro agradeceu e pegou mala. Então realmente dividiria o quarto com alguém... Ao menos parecia ser só uma pessoa, menos mal. Suspirou. Assim que saiu do campo de visão, a recepcionista pegou novamente seu celular para conversar com a amiga. "Marin, outro gato, e pelo sotaque deve ser francês, belga... E vai ficar no mesmo quarto do deus grego!". Ficou pensando que tinha sorte de trabalhar ali, vendo aqueles jovens de tantos países diferentes indo e vindo... Mas às vezes se sentia um pouco mal, pois parecia que nenhum deles a notava, como se sequer vissem seu rosto...

==x==x==

O ruivo estava estagnado na frente do quarto há algum tempo. Ponderou sobre o que deveria fazer, como era de seu feitio. Bater na porta e esperar ser atendido? E se o outro tivesse saído, ficaria ali plantado esperando? Oras, também tinha uma chave e o quarto também era seu, poderia entrar sem cerimônias...

Mas e se o outro estivesse... ocupado? Dormindo? No banho? Aliás, que tipo de pessoa seria? Um velho chato e reclamão, ou um adolescente irritante, barulhento e festeiro? Começou a se arrepender de ter dado ouvidos aos amigos. Quando foi que concordou que se abrir a novas experiências era algo bom?

Por fim, após pensar bastante, decidiu que bateria, sim, à porta, para avisar seu colega de que, fosse o que estivesse fazendo, seria interrompido. Mas não aguardaria ser atendido, daria alguns instantes para o outro e abriria a porta.

Respirou fundo, deu 3 batidas leves e aguardou alguns segundos até que girou a maçaneta e puxou a porta em sua direção. Deu de cara com um loiro de olhos verdes, cabelos levemente cacheados, vestindo apenas uma calça de cós meio baixo, o corpo ainda levemente molhado e uma toalha secando os cabelos, com a mão na altura da maçaneta da porta que acabou parando na cintura do ruivo. Este ficou ruborizado e seu coração falhou uma batida pela segunda vez aquele dia. Não podia acreditar. Era o mesmo loiro de sorriso perfeito que tinha visto no aeroporto.

O loiro, de sua parte, foi pego de surpresa ao sentir novamente aquele perfume cítrico. Seria essa a mesma pessoa que havia "sentido", mas não encontrado, horas atrás? Foi então que percebeu que ainda estava com a mão na cintura daquele rapaz a sua frente, que o olhava com uma expressão fria e cortante.

- "Muito prazer, sou seu colega de quarto. Me chamo Camus." - Disse da forma mais formal que lhe era possível, tentando se controlar para que o loiro à sua frente não percebesse seu choque.

O outro, se recompondo e secando a mão na toalha, abriu o sorriso que motivara toda aquela confusão na mente do ruivo, e respondeu:

- "Camus! Que bom te conhecer! Me chamo Milo."

==x==x==

Nota da Autora: Alguns comentários sobre a criação dessa fic... Pensei nessa história enquanto tinha umas 5 horas de tempo livre chacoalhando num ônibus indo para Tokyo. Entre cochilar e ficar entediada, acabei me lembrando de quando viajei para a Grécia e que poderia ser um bom tema para o encontro dos dois fofinhos ali. Eu realmente acredito nas chances de se conhecer pessoas especiais em momentos curtíssimos da nossa vida. Cabe a nós mesmos decidir se vale transformar estes encontros curtos em algo mais duradouro.  
O comentário das cabras eu realmente ouvi de um amigo grego!

Atirem suas pedrinhas! Mas sejam bonzinhos, please.


End file.
